Just a bit of hope
by papercutcupcake
Summary: Elpis has finally return to Iowa from her studies, and She is awaiting for a letter from the Starfleet academy. Childhood friends, New love, chocolate kisses and stress balls thrown around the place, Now does that sound fun.
1. Chapter 1

AN: HEYYY! First chapter on the my new star trek story with ELPIS! Also my beta checked through it -happy dance-. I hope all your's summer are amazing, and not busy with random crap like mine lol. Anywho read and enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review. I do not own star trek, being as I'm only 16 I could not own it anyway. I do however own my character Elpis ~~paper-cut~~

* * *

Chapter 1: A letter leading to childhood memories

Two young adults females stood outside their home in Iowa, watching the sunset in perfect silence. The oldest one held an envelope in her left hand, afraid to open it. The wind blew her blond wavy hair, removing a piece that had been covering her Vulcan ears. The girl next to her was her little half sister, who was fully human, unlike the older sibling, who was three-fourths human and one-fourth Vulcan. The only part of her physical look that showed that was the slight points of her ears, which she kept hidden so that she appeared to be human. They both sat behind the house near the edges of the cliff that their house sat on. "Did you ever tell dad that you enlisted in Star fleet?" asked the youngest, May to her elder sister Elpis

"No," Elpis simply said with a slight smile that played on her lips. May looked somewhat shocked but recovered remembering her sister's behavior before she left to study on Vulcan.

"And why not?" asked May, trying to figure out what her sister was planning.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint him if I don't get accepted into the academy," Elpis wore a worrisome smile as she spoke. She she looked at the envelop in her hand, and then handed it to May, "You open it." May rolled her eyes and she slowly ripped out the envelope, and took out the vanilla pages.

May started to clear her throat dramatically, " Miss Elpis Muse, after reviewing your application and test scores," she stopped and look toward Elpis asking if she should keep going.

"Continue!" Elpis yelled.

"We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Starfleet academy," Elpis's eyes got as huge as the moon that was starting to rise.

"Woo hoo, you made it Starfleet Academy," said May rolling her eyes, " No big surprise there," May tossed her the letter and started to walk back to the house. Once again her perfect Vulcan half-sister did something that would make her father proud. While May was still waiting to see if she would ever made it in the medical field, as something other than a nurse.

Elpis was left alone with her thoughts, looking up at the glowing half moon. She frowned at memories of her years studying on Vulcan and the abuse she when through trying to prove that even though she was more human, she wasn't as illogical as some humans. She shook her head trying to push bad those memories and replace them with ones of her childhood on earth in Iowa with her childhood friend, James T. Kirk.

"Come on, Elpis!" yelled a little blond, blue eyed boy with shaggy hair. A little girl with short choppy hair that flipped out at the bottom came running, following the boy.

"Maybe James if you thought before you started running without me, I wouldn't have been behind," pouted Elpis.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes," commented the ten year old Kirk.

"You're just making that up, so I won't be mad at you," Elpis fired back as he smiled a charming smile that would make any mother said 'aw' to. "You're nothing but trouble, you know that."

"Ya ya, whatever, Elfie." he said waving his hand like he was brushing her comment off. That was it, Elpis was fired up, she always hated when Kirk called her an elf. Elpis tried to keep calm and not kill James, but sadly it did not work Elpis pounced like a kitten on a ball of yarn. The two rolled on the grass fighting with one and another.

"Don't think that I wouldn't kill you Kirk," The memories slowly when back to reality, Elpis smiled at the younger wild illogical child she was.

"Hey kiddo," said her father. He had short blond hair and golden green eyes. Just by looking at him you could see that he was part of the Star fleet at one point. It was the way he stood, the way he could turn serous within seconds after just playing and joking. Or maybe it was from years of being with Elpis's mother, T'Selar.

"Oh hello father," replied Elpis smiling.

"Is there something you need you tell me?" Elpis looked at her father with a sheepish look and handed him the letter. Her father, Denzel eyed the letter and started to read the contents of it, so his eyes watered with small tears of pride and happiness. He put his arms around his first daughter and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Elpis!"

May watched them through the window, her eyes the same as their father's but greener with envy.

"When are you leaving?" he asked ending the hug.

"The shuttle leaves for the academy tomorrow afternoon," she said, showing the up most respect.

"So you won't be able to see Kirk before you leave?"

"What time is it?" she looked at her clock that showed it was only nine thirty, " I'll go to the bar to see if he's around, knowing him most likely," her father laughed and ruffed her wavy hair, going back to the house.

Elpis looked up to the night sky once again and sighed as she moved to her sports bike, and drove off to the local bar, where she knew Kirk was causing all kinds of trouble.


	2. What 14 Vulcans are made of

A/N: sorry for the very long delay ^_^". Well hopefully I post a another chapter before Hallows Eve. Thanks for reading and review are always loved.

Chapter Two: what ¼ Vulcans are made of!

Elpis walked into the neon lit bar, techno music booming from different areas through out the place. She looked around the place hoping to find that mischievous smile that Kirk always had on his face. Many red shirted cadets crawled around the local bar, drinking, and having a good time. Elpis sat at the one of the tables in the back corner, where she could see them but not the other way about.

"Hey Elpis, what will you be having tonight," Smiled the poppy seed red haired waitress, Elpis thought carefully trying to remember the girls name, and not of the drink she was suppose to order. Elpis put her index fingers to her dark pink lips and squinted.

"I'll come back and ask you later, Hun." Elpis nodded in agreement not paying any attention to what she was saying and still trying to reminder her name, no matter how useless it would be in the ear future.

"Hay, Aline how about another drink," yelled a drunken men from across the room. Elpis hit her head on to the table because of her stupidity, and moaned in defeat. It took a few minutes to get over the illogical silliness of her forgetfulness, Aline came back but instead of asking for her order, she sat down a beer.

"You know Kirks over there flirting with some red shirt chick." Aline winked as if implying something.

Elpis looked over to the area the red hair pointed to see Kirk hitting on a female cadet. Soon a buff cadet tried to put Kirk back into his place. Elpis let out a soft annoyed sigh as the fight broke out, the sound of glasses breaking, and flesh-hitting flesh heard through out the bar. Elpis pushed through the crowd toward the two men. She stood between them as she glared at both. "You," she started at the cadet, "are part of Starfleet, so act like it and not like a teenage boy who want to kick someone's ass just because he's mad at his father." She quickly turns towards Kirk, "And you Kirk…can you not act like as a child for once in your life." Kirk Sheepishly grinned like a child catch trying to steal a cookie before dinner.

"Elpis, long time no see," Kirk said trying to smooth things. The other man pushed Elpis out of the way and continued to fight Kirk. Elpis tried to regain her footing and caught her breath, oh great a meat-head she thought as she tried to settle the anger bubbling inside her. Before Elpis had a chance to react, a loud whistle rang through the bar, all eyes turn towards the noise. There stood Captain Christopher Pike, Elpis knew of him from her father. Both Denzel and Pike serve together, not that they were great friend or anything but they respected one another just fine. "You whistle really loud, you know that."

Elpis stared at ceiling, it somewhat sadden her that she was unable to say good bye to her best friend, most likely it would be years before she would see him again…well that saying he didn't do anything stupid, while she was gone. She sat up on her bed and looked towards her clock the bright red light blinked 2:43 AM. She had to get some sleep or she would be tried on the shuttle ride, normally she would of done something to wore herself out but she all ready packed her carry-on bag and her father would sent the important objects to the academy once had all her classes settle.

Elpis close eyes as she crisscrossed her legs, began to mediating, she tried to have peace of mind, trying to control her emotions, that otherwise made her a hothead. Not a trait a Vulcan should have, if anyone was to find out she was a Vulcan, she would most likely seen as illogical and a disappointment to her mother. Unlike popular belief, Vulcan's have emotions but under the teaching of Surk they control them fully, even if Elpis did not remember must about her mother, the stories her father told her, explain how prideful she was.

The bright sunrays shined on Elpis's golden wavy hair as she awoke, stretching her arm in a manner like a cat, her tongue sticking out as her yawned. She quickly got herself ready and said good-bye. Her father eye shined with pride while her sister's darken with annoyance. "Make me proud," yelled her father as she rode always.

"Doesn't she always," May said under her breathe.

Elpis sat in her seat on the space shuffle, a little smile formed on Elpis's lip, the slight feeling of happiness played with her stomach. "I guess it's time to show Starfleet what I'm made of."


End file.
